


If It's Not You, It's Not Anyone

by rosemoiselle



Series: YeonBin's epoch. [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bahasa Indonesia, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Inspired by The Intern, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemoiselle/pseuds/rosemoiselle
Summary: Ketika Soobin memperjuangkan suatu hal yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan alasan utama perjuangan itu ada.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: YeonBin's epoch. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	If It's Not You, It's Not Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> _Immensely inspired by The Intern (now I know why Yeonjun loves that movie so bad) and Justin Bieber's Anyone._ <3

"Kak Yeonjun's _cheating on me_."

"Hah?"

Soobin hanya mengangguk dengan bahu setengah melorot dan mata yang memerah karena air mata yang mulai membanjiri pelupuk. Ia lalu menunduk menatap gelas berisi teh hangat di genggaman sambil menggigit bibir berusaha agar air mata itu tidak jatuh, atau paling agar tidak pemuda di depannya kini tidak perlu melihat betapa payah dirinya ketika berada di titik terendahnya. Soobin butuh Yeonjun, namun kini ia sedang berada ribuan mil jauhnya dari pemuda yang ia mengikat janji tiga tahun yang lalu. Betapa ironis, pikir Soobin, disaat kini ia hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang menjadi topik dari kesedihannya beberapa hari terakhir.

"Aku lagi berdiri di dapur waktu itu, ngehabisin nasi goreng yang dibuat kakak selagi dia ke kamar mandi buat siap-siap kerja, _and his phone lighted up with messages_." Soobin mendongak menatap pemuda yang kini bekerja di bawah supervisinya. "Hyun, apa iya semua akan berakhir kayak gini? Setelah semua yang aku dan Kakak lewati, apa iya semua selesai cuma karena kitaㅡ aku yang terlalu sibuk sama urusanku sendiri?"

"Kak Soobin..."

"Ini semua ide kakak, dan bahkan dia yang memulai semuanya." Soobin merentangkan tangan layaknya ingin menunjukkan bahwa eksistensi dirinya kini pun sebagian besar karena ada Yeonjun di sampingnya. "Dia yang ngajak dan bujuk aku untuk bisa percaya diri dengan resepku sendiri. Hingga dia akhirnya milih membantu dari belakang dan ngebiarin aku untuk ngelola ini karena dia ingin mewujudkan mimpinya yang lain."

"Hyun, aku mencoba mempertahankan ini semua karena aku gak mau semua usaha kakak dari awal sia-sia. Tapi kenapa karena memperjuangkan ini juga aku harus kehilangan dia?"

Taehyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Soobin yang duduk di atas kasur kamar hotel mereka malam itu. Perjalanan panjang baru saja mereka lalui selama beberapa jam terakhir berada di atas pesawat dan tampaknya mereka bahkan tidak akan bisa beristirahat untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Taehyun ikut Soobin untuk menemani pemuda itu bertemu dengan beberapa kandidat CEO yang direkomendasikan oleh investor untuk membantu Soobin mengelola usaha bakerynya yang ia bangun, bersama Yeonjun, selama hampir dua tahun terakhir. Usaha _bakery_ yang dapat dikenal tidak hanya di kota mereka namun juga mendunia meski baru dibangun dalam waktu kurang dari dua tahun. Investor merasa bahwa Soobin masih kurang dalam beberapa hal mengelola seluruh ladang bisnisnya, terutama ketika ia bukan pemegang diploma bisnis sebagai sertifikat kelulusannya. Soobin merasa berat, tentu saja, ia masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat yang ingin ia berikan tanggung jawab untuk mengelola mimpi yang sudah ia bangun dari awal.

Namun di sisi lain Soobin juga merasa banyak hal yang telah ia korbankan karena jabatan sebagai pemilik dan CEO yang disandangnya kini. Waktu. Entah sudah berapa janji dan jadwal kencannya bersama Yeonjun yang harus ia mundurkan, entah karena kepentingan mendadak atau Soobin lupa dan ketiduran selepas kerja.

Yeonjun bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _fashion_ seperti yang ingin dilakukannya sedari dulu, Soobin tahu itu. Meski jabatannya tidak sesibuk Soobin kini, ia masih menempati jabatan penting yang membuatnya kini tidak bisa menemani Soobin melakukan negosiasi. Walaupun kini Soobin meragu, apakah benar pekerjaan atau hanya sebuah alasan.

Taehyun duduk di tepi kasur, mengusap pelan lengan Soobin. "Udah berapa lama Kak Soobin tau ini?"

"Kamu tau?"

Taehyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk samar. "Pernah liat Kak Yeonjun meluk intim seseorang sebelum pergi naik mobil bareng waktu aku jemput berkas kakak yang ketinggalan."

"Kapan?"

"Uh, lima hari yang lalu?"

Soobin meletakkan gelas di nakas sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dengan tawa hambar keluar dari mulutnya. Soobin mendengus pasrah. "Jadi masih berlangsung ya."

"Kak Yeonjun gak tau kalo kakak tau?"

Soobin menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut. Aku takut, Taehyun. Aku takut saat aku mulai bahas itu malah jadi hari terakhir aku bisa sama kakak. Aku percaya Kak Yeonjun sayang sama aku, _he's in love with me like he always assures me that he is_. Dan ini mungkin terjadi cuma karena aku sibuk dan gak punya waktu untuk dia. Dan mungkin semua akan balik ketika aku udah ketemu pengganti yang pas dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama." Soobin berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang hanya untuk menghembusnya lirih. "Tapi aku juga takut perkiraanku salah, ekspektasi juga harapanku salah lalu akhirnya kesempatan aku untuk mempertahankan kakak udah gak ada."

Soobin mendesah berat. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti berbalik arah dan menyerang dirinya. Soobin selalu merasa ia dan Yeonjun baik-baik saja, tidak ada pertengkaran berarti dan selalu bersikap manis di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Ternyata terlalu baik juga tidak bagus, terlalu baik terlalu tenang terlalu... kosong. Soobin tidak ingin menerka, namun ia masih ingin terus menahan asa bahwa Yeonjun masih miliknya, masih seutuhnya untuk dirinya.

Soobin mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Taehyun di sampingnya. "Taehyun, aku harus apa? I don't wanna lose him. I can't lose him."

  
  


<<<

_One morning._

"Kaaak, lihat dasi cokelat yang motifnya garis-garis itu gak?" Tanya Soobin sambil berlari menuruni tangga menemui Yeonjun yang sudah duduk rapi di dapur sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Bukannya itu kamu pake dua hari yang lalu trus dilempar ke bak cucian sepulang kantor?"

"Ah..."

Yeonjun terkekeh sebelum bangkit menghampiri Soobin, menepuk pelan pipinya dan menarik pemuda itu kembali ke kamar mereka untuk mencari dasi yang pas dengan setelan jas yang dikenakannya. "Lain kali jangan lari di tangga, _okay_? Kakak gak mau menduda lebih cepat."

"Ish." Soobin menepuk pundak Yeonjun keras dengan tangannya. "Omongannya jangan gitu."

"Makanya jangan larian di tangga."

Soobin memberengut diam. "Iya, iya."

  
  


"Besok jadi makan siang sama Mama, kamu bisa kan?" Tanya Yeonjun sambil memasangkan dasi Soobin.

" _Crap_. Besok ya?" Soobin menatap Yeonjun dengan sorot bersalah. "Besok ada ketemu investor dan kayaknya akan molor makan siang."

Yeonjun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku akan bilang mama."

"Kak, kamu marah ya?"

"Kecewa, tapi gak marah. Kita udah janjiin dari minggu lalu dan kamu bilang bisa."

"Kakak."

Yeonjun tersenyum setelah menarik simpul terakhir dan menepuk pundak Soobin beberapa kali. "Lain waktu jangan janjiin mama dan batalin di detik terakhir, okay?"

Soobin mengepalkan tangannya sebelum mengusap telapak tangannya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat di sisi tubuhnya. Lalu mengangguk pada Yeonjun. "Maafin aku, gak akan terulang lagi."

Yeonjun lalu mengecup singkat pipi Soobin sebelum menarik lengannya untuk turun dan sarapan bersama.

  
  


  
  


"Jadi hari ini kita mau ke _pet café_ atau berkunjung ke panti?"

"Binie? _Baby_?" Panggil Yeonjun ketika masih belum mendapatkan jawaban.

Dengan jaket kulit tersampir di lengannya Yeonjun berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat terakhir ia melihat Soobin menunggunya berganti pakaian. Yeonjun menghela napas sebelum tersenyum dan meletakkan jaketnya di pinggiran sofa. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Soobin yang terbaring dengan kaki masih menyentuh lantai. Ia menyentuh lalu menggoyangkan pundak Soobin pelan untuk membangungkan pemuda itu.

Soobin mengerjapkan mata, bingung sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yeonjun yang memandangnya. "Eh udah siap? Yuk, kak."

"Kita di rumah aja hari ini gimana? Kamu kayaknya capek."

Soobin menggeleng meraih tangan Yeonjun ke dalam genggamannya. " _Weekend_ ini udah jadwalnya kita keluar, masa batal gitu aja."

"Kadang ada hal-hal yang gak terduga, dan kita gak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Binie."

"Kakak, aku gak papa."

"Aku yang apa-apa." Yeonjun menarik tangannya dan berbalik menangkup milik Soobin dalam kedua miliknya. " _Let's just cuddle_? Keknya sama aja."

"Kak maaf ya."

" _Shush_. Ayo ke kamar. Sofa ini kekecilan kalo buat kita berdua."

  
  


  
  


_Another evening._

"Hey, gimana?"

Soobin mengerutkan hidung sebelum melangkahkan kaki melewati konter dapur dan melempar dirinya ke pelukan Yeonjun, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan kekehan kecil dan usapan lembut di punggung. "Nope. Gak cocok, kak."

Soobin lalu menarik diri kemudian duduk di bangku dapur dengan tangan masih bertaut dengan milik Yeonjun. "Dia bahkan gak ngerti apa yang aku mau untuk usaha ini kak. Dia gak tau visi misinya apa, gak tau mau dibawa kemana. Jadi, nggak. Deal's off."

"Tapi ini masih yang pertama." Lanjut Soobin, sambil menatap Yeonjun yang diam sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang lain mengelus surai kecoklatannya. Yeonjun sudah mengenal Soobin cukup lama untuk tahu bagaimana menenangkannya. Dan Soobin kini hanya menikmati usapan-usapan lembut di kepalanya. "Masih uh, ada beberapa kandidat yang belum aku temui. Dan mungkin aja akan ada yang cocok kan?"

Yeonjun mengangguk. "Jangan paksa diri kamu terlalu berlebihan, Binie. Lakuin apa yang menurut kamu paling baik. Kakak akan dukung keputusan kamu."

"Mmm." Soobin hanya mendengung, memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan penuh pipinya pada telapak tangan Yeonjun yang hangat. "Kakak ikut ya ke San Fransisco minggu depan?"

"Kakak gak bisa, sayang. _Not on weekdays_. Kamu tau itu. Kantornya kakak lagi hectic banget dan butuh supervisi lebih ketat dari sebelumnya, jadi kakak gak bisa ninggalin itu."

"Atau minta via telepon aja ya?"

Yeonjun terkekeh. "Kamu sendiri kemarin yang bilang kamu harus lihat orangnya secara langsung? Kalo gak langsung nanti aku gak bisa lihat kesungguhan di- aw!" Aduh Yeonjun ketika Soobin mencubit pinggangnya.

" _Stop teasing me_! Aku gak kayak gitu ngomongnya."

"Iya iya, _baby_." Yeonjun menangkup rahang Soobin sebelum menunduk untuk mengecup dalam bibir Soobin lalu mengusap pipi kemerahan pemuda itu. "Mandi gih, sikat gigi trus istirahat. Kamu pasti capek."

Soobin beranjak dari duduknya berdiri dekat di hadapan Yeonjun yang menatapnya lembut dengan senyum bertengger manis di wajahnya. " _Not tired enough_. Tungguin ya?"

"Hmm?"

"Kayaknya aku— kita butuh ngabisin waktu bareng di kasur dengan mata terbuka." Soobin menunduk lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus lengan Yeonjun sambil mengintip reaksi Yeonjun di sudut matanya.

Soobin dapat mendengar Yeonjun tertawa geli sebelum merasakan telunjuk pemuda itu di dagunya, mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke arah manik suaminya itu. "Netflix?"

" _I'd like the chill, too._ "

Dan setelah itu bibir keduanya kembali bertemu dan saling memagut dalam waktu yang lama.

>>>

  
  


  
  


"Kak Soobin, kamu masih bisa batalin semuanya kalo gak yakin. Jangan hanya karena kamu pikir Kak Yeonjun selingkuh dan ngelepasin ini semua, mimpi kamu, jadi jalan satu-satunya."

Soobin mendesah. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan apapun. Ia masih merasa mampu mengelola semuanya. Ia masih ingin terus mengurus bisnisnya dengan tangan dan usahanya sendiri. Tapi apabila Soobin harus memilih di antara banyak hal, ia sudah tahu jawabannya akan selalu berakhir pada Yeonjun yang menjadi prioritasnya. Soobin bertekad akan memperbaiki semuanya setelah ini, setelah ia bisa mempercayakan hasil jerih payahnya dan Yeonjun, ia akan membahas semuanya bersama Yeonjun.

"Kamu penting juga, kak. Perasaan kamu, mimpi kamu, diri kamu."

"Taehyun." Ucap Soobin setelah tidak menjawab beberapa menit. "Jangan dikira aku gak ngerasain apapun waktu tau Kak Yeonjun punya yang lain. Sakit, Hyun. Sakit. Tapi aku juga ngerasa gak pantes untuk nyalahin dia sepenuhnya disaat yang aku lakukan terus mengesampingkan dia kayak dia bukan orang terpenting bagi aku. _It's so not okay, but I'll fix this. We'll fix this._ "

"Dengan mengorbankan mimpi kamu?"

"Aku gak akan mengorbankan Kak Yeonjun. _Not now, not ever._ "

Taehyun diam, dan hanya bisa menghela napas setelahnya mendengar keukeuhnya keputusan Soobin. "Semua keputusan di kamu kak. Tapi aku cuma mau bilang kalo kamu adalah _one of the best CEO slash owner_ yang pernah aku temui. Aku liat gimana kamu turun tangan langsung menangani semuanya ke divisi _marketing_ , HR bahkan eksekusi ke dapurnya sendiri. Dan kamu mampu. Aku cuma gak mau kamu berpikir kalo kamu gak cukup baik untuk ngelakuin semuanya dan berkorban lebih besar dari yang seharusnya."

Soobin tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik dan bersyukur dengan adanya Taehyun disini bersamanya. "Makasih ya, Hyun. Akan selalu aku ingat itu semua."

  
  


  
  


Taehyun menunggu Soobin keluar dari gedung tempat pertemuan itu diadakan di dalam mobil sewaan mereka. Soobin butuh waktu dan privasi ketika berbicara dengan kandidat CEO itu dan Taehyun paham. Lagipula ia masih tergolong baru bekerja bersama Soobin yang kebetulan sudah dipercaya Soobin untuk menemaninya saat itu. Walaupun ia sangat disukai oleh Soobin karena pekerjaannya yang memuaskan, bukan berarti Taehyun bisa melampaui batas untuk ikut serta dalam meeting-meeting penting. Belum.

Soobin tampak berjalan keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa beberapa berkas di tangan dan tangan yang lain memegang handphone yang melekat di telinga. Soobin berbicara sebentar di telepon sebelum mematikan sambungannya tatkala dirinya melihat Taehyun yang sudah menunggu di samping mobil mereka.

"Gimana kak?"

" _Love it_. Beomgyu kayaknya paham tentang bisnis kita dan dia cukup mengerti apa yang aku mau. Cara dia komunikasi juga enak dan bisa bikin aku juga paham poin-poin penting yang ia tawarkan."

"Jadi kamu langsung oke disana tadi?"

Soobin mengangguk. "Meski dia bilang aku bisa berpikir lagi dan memutuskan ketika udah balik ke kantor sebelum menghubungi dia, tapi aku bilang _the job's yours_." Soobin mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin aku seyakin itu."

Taehyun hanya menatap Soobin tanpa merasa perlu berkomentar. Ia lalu tersenyum melihat Soobin yang telah lebih dulu tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan langsung mengantar mereka ke bandara.

  
  


Soobin membuka pintu sambil menenteng koper kecil yang ia bawa untuk meletakkan beberapa setel baju dan berkas yang ia perlukan. Yeonjun sudah menawarkan untuk menjemputnya, namun Soobin menolak dengan alasan harus mampir ke kantor sebentar bersama Taehyun sebelum pulang ke rumah. Soobin lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum melirik ke arloji di tangan kirinya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Yeonjun muncul dan tampak menuruni anak tangga menghampiri Soobin beberapa menit kemudian. Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan sedikit aksen abu di beberapa helai rambutnya itu tampak tersenyum lebar menatap Soobin kemudian merentangkan tangan untuk menyambutnya. Soobin semakin ingin menangis. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya malah menjadi tidak karuan, ia hanya ingin Yeonjun dan menangis di pelukannya. Namun air mata itu masih sanggup untuk Soobin tahan, dan memunculkan senyum yang sama pada Yeonjun sambil berjalan ke arahnya, merengkuh pemuda itu dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Capek?" Soobin mengangguk.

"Kita punya bir? _Wine_? Apapun?"

"Ini selebrasi?"

Soobin hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu. Yeonjun hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Soobin duduk di anak tangga terakhir, merasa kakinya lemas bahkan hanya untuk berjalan menyusul Yeonjun ke dapur atau ke ruang tengah rumah mereka. Soobin hanya ingin istirahat.

Yeonjun datang beberapa saat kemudian dengan dua kaleng bir berukurang sedang di genggaman dan memberikan salah satunya pada Soobin yang diterima pemuda yang lebih muda sambil berujar terimakasih. Yeonjun lalu memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Soobin yang entah mengapa membuatnya khawatir malam itu. Soobin tampak jauh dan tidak fokus, kontras dengan kenyataan selebrasi yang baru saja dia katakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Yeonjun hanya diam memandang Soobin membuka kaleng birnya sebelum meneguk seperempat isinya tanpa berniat melakukan hal yang sama.

"Binie, jadi gimana?"

" _Found the right one, I guess_? Besok aku akan telpon dia lagi soal pemberkasan dan segala hal resmi lainnya."

"Hey." Yeonjun meletakkan kaleng bir di sampingnya lalu menggamit lengan Soobin meminta pemuda itu untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Kamu yakin dengan ini semua?"

"Kenapa gak?"

"Binie, kamu tau kan kamu gak harus ngelakuin ini kalo kamu gak mau? Gak harus nurutin semua kemauan investor."

"Aku juga ngelakuin ini demi kita kak. _And I think it's the best for us._ "

Yeonjun terdiam, menyadari bahwa ternyata ada makna yang tersembunyi di balik kalimat singkat yang dilontarkan Soobin barusan, bahwa ada banyak yang perlu mereka bahas malam ini dari yang ia kira. " _Best for us as in the business or us_ ㅡ us?"

Soobin menoleh pada Yeonjun sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah lain. Ia meneguk birnya sebelum kembali menjawab. "Kita, kak. Kamu dan aku."

  
  


  
  


"Pagi, bos. Gimana San Fransisco?"

Soobin tertawa. "Jangan panggil aku gitu, Kai, atau kamu gak kebagian oleh-oleh sama sekali."

"Yah kak Soobin, becanda!"

Soobin mengangguk. "Ada jadwal apa pagi ini? Taehyun dah dateng?"

Hueningkai tampak membuka agenda yang sedari tadi di genggamnya lalu telunjuknya menelusuri satu persatu tulisan rapi di dalamnya yang penuh dengan jadwal pertemuan yang harus dihadiri Soobin. "Hmm, hari ini selain on-call dengan Beomgyu dan bertemu dengan _supplier_ gak ada lagi, Kak. Taehyun lagi ke gudang ngecek perlengkapan yang perlu dipesan akhir bulan ini."

"Oke, kita _meeting_ per divisi kalo gitu pagi ini. Perwakilan divisi langsung ke ruang rapat ya, aku mau ke _pantry_ sebentar nyeduh teh panas."

  
  


  
  


"Kak Yeonjun?"

"Hey, Tae." Balas Yeonjun sambil tersenyum ramah. "Soobin sibuk?"

"Lagi rapat divisi aja Kak. Aku baru mau nyusulin, abis dari gudang. Kak Yeonjun ada apa kesini?"

"Mau ketemu Soobin sebentar."

Taehyun mengangguk kaku, menimbang haruskah ia menyuarakan pikirannya saat ini?

"Nunggu di pantry aja yuk kak. Mesin kopi kita enak banget loh cappuccinonya."

  
  


" _Don't mess this up, will you_?" Ucapnya setelah mendengar penuturan singkat akan mengapa Yeonjun datang menghampiri Soobin pagi itu.

"Kamu ngomong kayak kita udah kenal lama aja, ya."

"Eh?"

Yeonjun tertawa melihat ekspresi Taehyun seperti perpaduan antara menahan marah, kaget juga tidak enak hati. "Aku becanda."

"Kamu banyak becandanya kak. Jangan becandain ini juga."

"Kamu tau dia berarti buatku. Soobin."

"Terus, kenapa?"

Yeonjun mengusap pinggiran gelas yang dipegangnya, menggoyangkan sedikit dan menatap isi gelas yang ikut bergoyang karenanya. "Akuㅡ"

"Kak Jun?"

Perhatian Taehyun dan Yeonjun lantas beralih pada pintu pantry yang baru saja dibuka oleh Soobin yang menatap ke arah Yeonjun dengan pandangan bingung. "Kamu kok disini?"

Yeonjun berdiri dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. " _Can we talk_?"

"Gak bisa nunggu di rumah?" Yeonjun menggeleng. " _Okay_ , ayo ke ruangan aku."

  
  


Soobin menutup pintu lalu menurunkan tirai ruangannya agar mendapatkan privasi yang ia butuhkan bersama Yeonjun. Percakapan semalam tidak berakhir dengan saling meneriaki atau _pointing fingers_ menyalahkan satu sama lain. Malah berakhir terlalu tenang hingga Soobin takut Yeonjun akan mengucapkan hal yang paling ia takuti pagi ini, tepat di tempat dulu mereka selalu bersama membangun semua yang kini sudah berdiri kokoh menjadi mimpinya bersandingan dengan Yeonjun yang selalu menjadi prioritasnya.

Malam itu mereka kembali ke tempat tidur dengan perasaan dan pikiran yang telah tercurahkan namun di waktu yang bersamaan masih membuat kepala dan hati keduanya terasa penuh sesak.

Sehingga Soobin sengaja sedikit mengulur waktu, menggenggam lebih lama tali-temali untuk menurunkan tirai sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan memberanikan diri menatap Yeonjun. Soobin mendapati Yeonjun masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, tepat di tengah ruangan kerjanya; layaknya ia menjadi pusat dunia Soobin dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia lalu melihat Yeonjun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sebelum merengkuh Soobin dalam pelukannya.

Soobin hanya berdiri diam tidak membalas, kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Yeonjun yang jauh dari apa yang ia perkirakan. Soobin merasakan Yeonjun mengeratkan pelukan mereka, mengusakkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Soobin sebelum meletakkan dagunya di pundak Soobin. "Jangan begini, jangan lakuin ini. Kakak minta maaf."

Soobin masih bergeming, bahkan ketika Yeonjun menarik diri dan menangkup kedua pipinya Soobin hanya diam menatap manik Yeonjun yang selalu dikaguminya. "Maaf, udah buat kepercayaan kamu jadi ternodai. Jangan mundur, sayang. Jangan lepas semuanya karena kakak. Jangan berjuang sendirian, jangan ngorbanin impian kamu demi kakak. _Please_?"

"Kak... kamu..." Soobin terkejut tatkala mendengar suaranya lebih parau dari yang ia kira.

" _I swear it's all over, baby_. Udah gak ada yang lain lagi, cuma kamu. Cuma kamu yang berarti. _I'm sorry, so sorry sweetheart_." Ucap Yeonjun sebelum menarik kepala Soobin untuk mengecup dahi pemuda itu lama. Yeonjun merasakan matanya basah, dan sungguh ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah merasa lebih malu dari dirinya saat ini.

"Bener cuma ada kita? Kamu gak akan ninggalin akuㅡ kita kan?"

"Justru harusnya kakak yang takut kamu tinggalin, Binie." Yeonjun mengelus pipi Soobin lembut dengan jempolnya, netranya menyapu seluruh wajah Soobin sebelum kembali menatap yang terkasih tepat di kedua matanya yang berkedip bingung juga takut pada Yeonjun. "Maaf. Kakak terlena sesaat dan ngebiarin diri kakak ngecewain kamu. _Please_ jangan mundur hanya karena kamu pikir kakak akan senang dengan itu. Kamu bisa terus bekerja, jadi pemilik bahkan pemimpin disini. Kamu bisa sibuk dan kakak yang akan ikut mengimbangi kamu. _Okay_?" 

Soobin mulai terisak terlebih ketika dilihatnya Yeonjun sudah lebih dulu menitikkan air mata sambil menatapnya. Soobin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Yeonjun dan membasahi kemeja kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya mendekap erat tubuh Yeonjun sebagai _reassurance_ bahwa Yeonjunnya disini. _Benar-benar disini bersamanya. Masih memilihnya._

Yeonjun mengusap punggung Soobin lembut tatkala tangisan pemuda yang didekapnya itu terdengar, ia memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan mereka. The literal close proximity which now have connected their two hearts with a stronger bond. Sesekali Yeonjun menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengecup pelipis Soobin sambil membisikkan kalimat untuk meyakinkan Soobin bahwa ia disini. Dan akan selalu disini bersamanya.

"Ini mimpi kamu. Dan kakak akan benci diri kakak kalo sampe ngebiarin kamu ngelepas semuanya cuma demi kakak. _You can have both, baby, you don't have to lose your dream to be with me. For I will always be with you right along the way. I'm so sorry, Soobie, I love you so much._ "

  
  


  
  


Soobin mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya dan tampaklah Taehyun yang membuka pintu setelah dipersilakan oleh empunya. Taehyun melihat Yeonjun yang kini sudah membawa kursi tamu tepat di sebelah Soobin dan beberapa berkas berserakan di meja kerja dengan layar laptop dan tablet yang menampilkan beberapa diagram.

"Kenapa Hyun?"

"Ini berkas untuk meeting sama _supplier_ nanti siang kak." Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Soobin yang mengulurkan tangan. "Itu udah dirangkum dari beberapa cabang juga, hanya kurang dua atau tiga lagi yang sekarang lagi berusaha Kai hubungi supaya dapat data yang lengkap."

Soobin mengangguk sambil membuka dan membaca file yang baru saja diberikan Taehyun padanya, sebelum merasakan hembusan napas di pundaknya yang membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Yeonjun menopang dagu di bahunya dengan mata membaca file yang sama.

"Jangan PDA di kantor kak."

Teguran Taehyun sontak membuat Soobin dan Yeonjun menoleh dan tertawa setelahnya. Yeonjun segera menjauhkan diri dari Soobin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah sebelum bersender di kursinya. Perjanjian akan pergantian CEO sudah resmi dibatalkan oleh Soobin, ia sendirilah yang masih akan mengurus bisnisnya ini untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Beomgyu yang beberapa menit yang lalu berbincang dengannya di telepon pun hanya tertawa maklum dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya masih tetap akan datang untuk melihat sendiri bisnis yang dijalankan Soobin; mungkin saja mereka bisa saling bekerja sama.

Dan semua itu Soobin lakukan dengan Yeonjun setia di sebelahnya, melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang Soobin dan memberikan support sepenuhnya akan segala keputusan yang perlu diambil.

"Kak Yeonjun gak balik ke kantor?"

"Cuti setengah hari." Taehyun melihat Yeonjun mengedikkan bahu lalu tangannya mengusap pelan sisi lengan Soobin membuat pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum menangkupkan tangannya di atas milik Yeonjun. Paling tidak Taehyun kini merasa lega melihat hubungan keduanya sudah jauh lebih baik dari apa yang pernah Soobin ceritakan. Ia harap mereka berdua pun sudah menyelesaikan akar masalah yang ada. "Lagian besok _weekend_ jadi sekalian aja liburnya lebih panjang."

Taehyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Kalo gitu keluar yuk kak, kenalan sama semua karyawan disini. Mungkin aja kan ada yang belum kenal siapa sih yang bisa bikin Kak Soobin selalu jadi bucin bahkan setelah tiga tahun berselang sejak _you asked his hand for marriage_."

  
  


  
  


"Kak Jun ayo buruan, nanti mama papa nungguin lama di restorannya."

"Iya sebentar. Binie kunci mobil sama kamu?"

"Iyaaa."

Yeonjun pun keluar sambil memasangkan _coat_ ke tubuhnya dan menutup pintu setelahnya. Cuaca sudah mulai jatuh beberapa derajat dan mereka harus mulai bersiap menyambut musim dingin yang diperkirakan datang dalam beberapa minggu. Soobin lalu menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Yeonjun sebelum menautkan jari mereka ketika berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkir di perkarangan depan. Soobin meremat sebentar tangan Yeonjun sebelum melepasnya dan berjalan menuju kursi penumpang. Mobil pun melaju dengan halus beberapa menit kemudian.

Mereka mulai membagi waktu untuk satu sama lain, meluangkan sebisa mungkin waktu untuk menyusun ulang jadwal kencan yang batal dan kebersamaan yang sempat hilang. Soobin perlahan mulai mendelegasikan tugas-tugas yang biasanya ia kerjakan sendiri kepada karyawannya yang kompeten, dengan ia hanya mensupervisi dan membenarkan yang masih perlu disesuaikan. Yeonjun mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan di minggu lalu, tidak hanya sebagai manajer divisi desain dan pemasaran ia juga turun langsung dalam pembuatan beberapa model yang menjadi kebanggaan brand perusahaan tempat ia bekerja saat ini.

"Tungguin aku ya kak. Beberapa tahun lagi atau mungkin lebih cepat, nanti kita urus adopsi seperti yang selalu kamu rencanakan ya?"

"Soobin. _Dearest one_ , kakak akan nunggu kamu siap sampe kapanpun." Yeonjun meraih tangan Soobin dengan miliknya yang tidak memegang kemudi, menautkan jemari mereka dan merematnya lembut. "Ini hidup kita, tentang kita, kamu dan kakak. Bukan cuma kakak atau kamu. Jadi pelan-pelan aja ya?"

Yeonjun menoleh dan melihat Soobin mengangguk lalu menepuk pelan tautan tangan mereka membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu menarik tangan Soobin mendekat ke bibirnya untuk mengecup buku-buku tangan milik yang lebih muda. " _I love you_ , Bin. Makasih udah mau bertahan sama kakak."

" _Wouldn't have stayed if it weren't you_ , kak. _I love you too._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Impulsively made and kinda in rush so— but thank you so much for reading!<3


End file.
